The Art of Darkness
by LovelyChemistry
Summary: Undertaker abducted his half brother Kane to fill his inner desire. Set during Attitude Era days where Taker was leading the Ministry of Darkness. Slight kink, incest warning. One shot.


The Art of Darkness

SET DURING ATTITUDE ERA, WHEN UNDERTAKER RUNNING AROUND HIS MINISTRY OF DARKNESS. I DON'T OWN ANY SUPERSTARS/CHARACTERS MENTIONED HERE. ALL WERE REGISTERED PROPERTIES OF WWE AND VINCE MCMAHON.

Kane struggled to break free of the metal chain bound to both of his wrists, but of course only to avail. He was still dressed in his ring gear, but his mask had long been discarded by his brother's Ministry of Darkness henchmen, Farooq and Bradshaw and now the torn leather was lying on the floor beneath his feet. Both his arms were now hanging above his head, bound to the lock of the chain hanging from the ceiling.

He had been trapped inside the dark basement for a couple of hours in the possession of his brother's satanic cult group, Ministry of Darkness that were currently terrorizing the reigns of WWE. Kane had not expected Undertaker to abduct him after he sent his goons to the ring to ambush his match with Bradshaw earlier, not because he thought his brother was too kind to his own family, but what benefit he could possibly get from Kane? Of course, Taker had been running around kidnapping women and attempted murders but all his actions usually carry a big motive, and Kane wondered why his brother had chose to make him his latest victim.

If Taker thought abducting Kane could make Vince McMahon dropped to his knees and begged The Ministry of Darkness to tears, he was absolutely out of his mind. Kane knew the evil McMahon did not care for anybody except or his company and his own family.

Maybe he and Paul Bearer had another reasonable motive such as putting me on fire as part of their ritual tonight, Kane thought miserably.

The door was suddenly being opened, casting a small light into the dim room for a few seconds before it was closed again, and Kane saw his brother stepped inside, by himself. He was also wearing his ring gear without his oversized robe and he was looking dangerous as always, eyes glowing with evil intentions.

Taker picked the mask left on the floor, studying it for a while before he turned his sight back on the helpless Kane and tossed the leather back to the floor. He advanced closer to his younger brother whose head now hanging down, face covered by mess of brown hair as if he did not want to make any eye contact. He lifted Kane's chin up roughly and pushed the curl of hair behind to get a closer look upon his brother's face. Kane was a little taken aback as Taker suddenly traced a finger around the skin of his jaw and cheek.

"So Paul was right. No scars, nothing ," He murmured as he ran his finger along the scruffy sides of Kane's face, causing Kane to be a little uncomfortable by the ghostly touch. He did not say anything in response, though. Pretty sure his father who had turned his back on him told Taker much more than just the story about the invisible scars on his face. "Just a pretty face." Taker added, causing Kane to be more uncomfortable at his brother's little ministration on his face.

He felt a wave of relief as Taker's fingers finally abandoned his skin, but Taker was moving around behind Kane now, and for some reason, Kane realized his brother was strangely close to his backside that their bodies were touching, almost pressing against each other. He was even more dazzled to feel that Taker's face brushed against his neck, he was breathing into Kane's earlobe. The warm breath blowing into the sensitive part of his ear made Kane shivered slightly, and his body was reacting in strange ways to the contact. To add the sensation building in, Taker flicked out his tongue to lick the area around Kane's throat and jaw.

Kane tried to suppress a shiver and struggled briefly to escape Taker's lips around his neck, but the chain bind held him back of course, but he eventually let out a moan as he felt his older brother was sucking and biting at the sensitive spot on his neck. He even reflectively tilted his head to give Taker more access, silently asking him to taste his more. Taker kept on scraping on Kane's delicate skin, biting and licking to earn another louder moan from Kane who was enjoying his brother's sensual lips and teeth ravaging him like a hungry animal.

Taker's hands had skillfully moved from Kane's hips up to his belly and went higher to stroke the large frame of Kane's chest that was covered with the see through flame pattern on his red gear. One of his hand snaked into the exposed sleeveless to reach Kane's left nipple where he pinched the sensitive nub gently, earning another groan from his brother. He continued roaming Kane's immense torso, rambling his hands towards his muscular, rough arms and finally went back to his backside when he paused on his brother's ass.

Kane moaned again when he felt Taker squeezed his ass firmly while his mouth still sucking on his throat passionately. "Mmmmmmmm.." Taker groaned in heavy sigh as he wickedly fondled Kane's juicy ass, "Nice and tight, "he mumbled with a smirk.

He left Kane's ass after a few minutes and stood in front of his front of his brother so they were face to face, their tips of noses almost touched and both of their mouths hanging open. For a while, Kane was thinking to lean forward and capture his brother's mouth into a kiss but he was scared Taker would not like it and push him away, so he just kept gazing into his brother's emerald green eyes, but he could see desire and lust burning inside them. Taker brought his hands up so he could cup Kane's face with his palms, one of his fingers started to trace the outline of Kane's trembling lips.

Kane watched Taker's finger slowly running along his bottom lips and he wondered what it feels like to have it inside his mouth. He hesitantly moved his head slightly forward and in one swift motion, devouring Taker's finger and started to suck on it lightly. Taker did not seemed to mind at all, he grinned devilishly as he felt Kane's tongue swirling around his finger inside the heat of his mouth.

He suddenly pulled his finger out of his brother's mouth, causing Kane to be temporarily surprised, but replaced it instantly with his own mouth, where Kane accepted him greedily. Taker sucked into Kane's tongue hungrily as he wrapped his arms around the back of his neck, while Kane struggled to balance himself because of the chain restriction, but he still feasting on his brother's passionate kiss, as he angled his head to taste his brother more.

The need for air forced them apart for awhile, but Kane was so hungry for his brother that he leaned forward to catch his brother's lips again , almost stumbling because of the chain locking him, but that did not stop him from ravishing into Taker's mouth, exploring the warmth and rich taste of each other's tongues .Taker moaned into the kiss as he helped Kane to steady himself by tangling his fingers into Kane's hair, clutching his head tightly as their tongues battled for dominance inside, but eventually Kane submitted to him.

As they broke apart due to air needs again, they both were running out of air to breathe because of the breathtaking lust, before Taker sets his sight on Kane's majestic bulge underneath the red tights covering his crotch. He smirked as he reached for his brother's cock that already were erected, rubbing the hardened meat up and down that Kane bite his lips to stifle his moans of pleasure. "Please big brother." He pleaded Taker to stop the painful teasing.

"Please what? " Taker taunted his baby brother, still teasing Kane' s hard cock through the fabric of the red tights.

"Please suck me, big brother, " Kane begged, and Taker obliged with a smirk. He unbuckled the accessory belt around Kane's waist and tossed it to the floor. Then he began to pull the red tights down, admiring Kane's large manhood that was still trapped beneath his black colored briefs, so Taker stripped it off along to reveal the object he had been desiring for a long time.

Taker sank down to his knees and never took his eyes off Kane while slowly taking the head of his cock into his mouth, swirling his devious tongue around the shaft, licking its undersides and all the way to the base that sent Kane gasping and moaning with endless pleasure. He watched Kane squirmed above him, eyes bulging and mouth wide opened as he groaned and panting breathlessly with Taker's devouring his cock like a starving man.

Taker took his brother's hard cock deeper into his mouth , sucking harder and working his tongue along the length while his hand rolled Kane's balls, gaining another long and louder moans from Kane. Through his eyelids, Taker saw the metal chain restraining Kane rattling along as he rocked his body forward , attempted to thrust his cock deeper to the back of Taker's throat since his hands were off limits.

He knew his brother was desperate to get off the chain hook, but Taker decided to save his brother's freedom for later occasion. Kane was losing his edge, his breath was heavy and ragged as Taker had doubled his suction pressure of his throbbing cock. "I'm gonna cum, Taker, " He hissed sharply, his breath hitched as Taker sucked one last time, and Kane finally spilled his thick essence straight into his brother's awaiting throat. Taker swallowed the whole cum in one single gulp, leaving only some remains dripping on his chin.

He stood back up and pulled Kane into a rough kiss, letting Kane tasted his own orgasm. Kane bit Taker's bottom lip before he licked the rest of pearly white drops around his brother's mouth, clean and sexually satisfied.

"Big brother? " Kane pleaded softly as he turned his head upwards to look at the chain binding him as they broke the kiss. "I – I wanna touch you." His voice was trembling with rush of fear and intoxication, but Taker only gave him a little smile before he cupped Kane's face to kiss him once again.

"Not yet, baby brother. Not before you return me the favor." Taker smirked as he let go of Kane for awhile. Kane was a little bit confused as he stared at his brother walking to a small table at the corner of the room and fetched something before he returned to his younger brother. In his hands were a set of keys and metal handcuff.

Kane was curious, but he did not ask anything and decided to wait whatever his brother had in store for him. Taker moved in front of him and started to undo the chain on Kane's right hand, and then installed the handcuff on the free wrist. Still, Kane did not protest, his heart was beating with excitement and raging lust, as he anticipated his brother's next move. Taker released the chain off his other hand, and once it was free, he pulled both of Kane's wrist to his back and handcuffed him .

"Now, " Taker grinned as he began to stroke himself a couple of times, and Kane swallowed as he saw his brother's cock spring to erection. "You want this, baby brother? " Taker bragged as he kept rubbing himself and Kane nodded eagerly , licking his lips.

Taker smirked, pulling his own tight pants to release his throbbing cock from its confinement and settled down on a chair nearby as he gestured for Kane to move towards him. He sat on the chair, his bulging erection pointed up hard and aching.

"On your knees , suck my cock now, " He ordered in his usual grunting voice, that Kane hurriedly advanced towards him, sinking in front of his naked dick with his hand handcuffed behind.

Kane struggled to grab a hold of Taker's hard cock with his mouth, and once he managed to catch the large tip into his mouth, he felt Taker yanked his head down to keep him in place, since he was unable to use his hands to steady his position.

Kane tried his best to satisfy his brother with his limited position, licking all over the shaft of his brother's cock and took as much as he could before he sucked earnestly. He felt Taker was still tugging and pulling his hair, urging him to quicken the pace while thrusting into his mouth violently. His brother grunted and moaned in satisfaction as Kane lavishing on the thick, hard and throbbing erection. Kane slurped and sucked to his heart's content, savoring his brother's cock shamelessly as he moaned against the pain mixed with pleasure as Taker pulled and yanked his hair, couldn't get enough of the way his baby's brother's mouth blowing him in such greedy and lustful manner .

It wasn't long before Taker eventually reaching his orgasm, shooting a deep load into Kane's throat like he did previously, and Kane swallowed his rewards gloriously as he released his brother's cock from his mouth. Taker pulled him up so he could kiss his brother again, so Kane was now straddling his lap as they locked into another passionate kisses after the blow job session.

He released the metal handcuff off Kane, who sprang into him like a wild animal, desperate to feel as much skin as he could. Pressing their bodies together ,Taker welcomed Kane into his embrace, and began to claim his younger brother's mouth again.

Kane's hands roamed and sneaked all across Taker's immense body as they kissed each other furiously, tongue collided in heat and teeth clanking against each other, and Taker gasped as Kane pushed a lock of his hair behind to kiss and bite his neck, grunting in pleasure as his baby brother's teeth grazing across the area in sensual moves.

Taker rubbed himself against Kane and he bucked his hips up in response as he felt his cock was hardening again at the sexual contact. He grabbed Taker's erection, stroking it up and down when suddenly Taker pushed him forward , sending him pinned against the wall.

Kane planted his palms against the concrete surface of the wall, bending his ass over for his brother, who enjoyed the delicious view from behind. "Hurry up, big brother, " he urged, "Fuck me right now." ." He moaned again when Taker slapped his ass a couple of times, and yelped even louder as he peeked behind to see Taker had positioned his cock into the seam of his ass. "Fuck, " Kane moaned again when he felt Taker was rubbing the tip of his cock against him, making him was desperate to feel his brother's thick cock inside of him.

Eventually Taker pushed his cock into Kane's entrance slowly, waiting for his brother to adjust to his girth, since he was not using lube, but judging from Kane's ragged breath and horny noises, he knew his baby brother was so impatient to get fucked. Anyway he rained kisses on Kane's back and shoulders to help him relax while he pushed more and more of his length into Kane's tight hole, until Kane demanded him to move away.

Their hips rocked back and forth in furious motion as Taker slammed into Kane's ass, pounding hard and fast that Kane was screaming and gasping in sexual pleasure. "Harder, Taker, Oh God, " He moaned loudly, whimpering and grunting as Taker fucked him harder and speeding up the pace, showering Kane's neck with light kisses all along.

" Fuck, you are so tight baby brother, " Taker groaned as Kane held on to his hips, urging him to drive into him harder and deeper.

One hand of Taker's tangled into Kane's hair while he fucked his brother senseless, and he moaned along as he felt he was riding close to his climax. "Fuck, Kane, cum for me , " He hissed, tugging on Kane's cock. Kane quickly covered Taker's hand with his own on his cock, stroking it faster as his brother was still pounding in his ass from behind, and finally he lost all control as he finally hit his orgasm .

He spilled hard for the second time, hard and thick creamy juice splashed into his brother's hand and into the wall, as well as his stomach. Taker followed him soon after, bursting all he had into his baby brother's ass, and he grinned in pure satisfaction as he watched the white drops of his cum dripping between Kane's legs. Kane, who was still reeling from his post orgasm , struggled to keep his balance as his legs were giving in after the mind blowing sex, but Taker caught him as he was almost fall down to his knees.

He planted a soft kiss on Kane's soft lips as they both collapsed to the floor, leaning against the wall in the afterglow. Taker took off his top and wiped the rest of the cum on Kane's stomach, and held his baby brother in his lap as they both relaxed together. Kane had his head rested under Taker's chin, their finger interlaced into each other as they enjoyed each others company in the heavenly silence .

-the end-


End file.
